For producing electric power, an internal combustion engine can be coupled to a generator to form a so-called generator set (often also referred to as genset). Thus, a mechanical output of the internal combustion engine is transformed into an electrical output of the generator, which can be supplied to a power network.
In so-called load share applications, more than one generator set may be provided, for example in a power plant, offshore application, or on a ship. Individual generator sets may be connected to one another to share a common load on a common load bus, or may be isolated from one another to individually produce electric power. As one skilled in the art will appreciate, the more generator sets are connectable to one another to build up a plurality of load groups, the more complex and complicate a control system for controlling operation of the generator sets may become as a plurality of information may have to be gathered, distributed and assessed by a plurality of control units coupled to each individual generator set.
The present disclosure is directed, at least in part, to improving or overcoming one or more aspects of prior systems.